The present invention relates generally to an air inlet system. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for diverting moisture away from air flowing through the air inlet system and into a gas turbine.
Gas turbine inlet air systems are known. One such known system includes a housing supporting an array of filters that remove particulates from the inlet air stream. The housing has at least one opening and a hood located adjacent the opening. There is typically structure in the hood or in the vicinity of the hood to remove moisture from the inlet air stream. Such structure removes moisture from the inlet air stream and form droplets. The droplets generally fall onto another hood below and towards the ground.
Such known gas turbine filter systems allow moisture to re-enter the inlet air stream, into the housing and ultimately into the gas turbine. Moisture can damage components of the gas turbine. Accordingly, there is a need for improvements to air inlet systems that minimize or eliminate the amount of moisture that can re-enter the inlet air stream and flow to the gas turbine.